


Something To Remember

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez realizes he doesn't have a lot of time, so he takes a chance, and surprises Keller.  Keller doesn't let him down.  He leaves him with something worth remembering.</p><p>Part Nine of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
No matter where he ended up, back in Solitary or in hell (and what, exactly was the difference between the two?), he knew he'd never forget Keller's tongue. Strong and agile, fucking his mouth or his asshole or wrapped around the head of his cock or ordering his surrender with one demanding word - Alvarez always gave in to Keller's tongue. He didn't know if he'd still be alive by this time tomorrow, but if he had to be in Oz, he couldn't imagine any place he rather be than in this storage room, with Keller on his knees before him, teasing the underside of his cock with strong, bold strokes, driving him crazy.

He'd been worried about coming to the library storage room - Keller wasn't expecting him, and he had no idea how he'd react, but Alvarez really needed to see him one last time. He'd seen Keller and Beecher embracing in the computer room, and he had no idea what that meant, except that it didn't bode well for him. When the door opened, the look on Keller's face had been guarded, but he let Alvarez in, closing the door behind him and then leaning on it as Alvarez walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He was blunt and to the point, as usual.

Alvarez shrugged, and avoided his eyes for a moment. As the silence grew, he finally looked up at Keller. "I think I've come to say goodbye."

Keller's eyebrow rose, but he didn't speak, arms across his chest, staring at Alvarez like he was waiting for an explanation.

"I had my first meeting with Rivera, I don't think there will be any more, so Glenn will send me back to Solitary as soon as he realizes I'm not talking to him about his daughter. And I heard that el Cid will be back tonight, and he wants me dead. What ever happens, I don't expect to be able to see you again, so I wanted to say..." He let the sentence die out, unclear about just exactly what he wanted to say. Goodbye? Thanks for fucking me? For showing me just how much I like it? For coming all over my face? He didn't know. He shrugged again.

Keller continued to stare at him, expression blank, until Alvarez dropped his eyes again, uncomfortable and uncertain if he should just leave or what.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Keller spoke. "Come here." Alvarez approached, not looking up, to stand about two feet away. "Closer." His voice was low, commanding and Alvarez felt that thrill in his belly, along with a touch of uncertainty - what would Keller do? Alvarez had been the one to make the move this time, and he didn't think that would be well accepted. "Closer." He got as close as he could get and not touch Keller. He could feel Keller's breath on his face.

He closed his eyes as Keller wrapped his hand around Alvarez' neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Alvarez sighed into Keller's mouth, opening to his questing tongue. It was a forceful kiss, hard and passionate and Alvarez leaned into it, wanting everything he could get from Keller before it was too late. Keller broke the kiss then pulled back, staring into his eyes for a moment before walking away. "Come here."

As he followed Keller, Alvarez felt that thrill in the pit of his stomach bloom, no idea what was going to happen, but anxious to find out. Keller stepped into an aisle between two shelves of supplies, pushed Alvarez into the back corner, told him to wait, and then left him there. He heard a door open, and then another voice, but he couldn't tell who it was - maybe the hack who usually works the library, who knows? Then Keller was back, staring at him from the end of the aisle.

"Strip." Alvarez felt the flush course through his body, his face burning as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Even when dressed he felt naked in front of Keller, his intense eyes boring into Alvarez, sending chills up and down his spine. He tossed his pants and underwear into a pile and looked back at Keller

Then Keller was on his knees in front of Alvarez. Alvarez put his hands behind his back, clasping them together to try and remind himself not to touch Keller, who grinned up at him and murmured, "Good boy," before burying his head in Alvarez' pubic hair and sniffing deeply. He moaned as he rubbed his hand along Alvarez' belly, across the stretch of skin that Alvarez always stroked and then Keller licked at the place where his hip met his thigh. "You smell good Alvarez. Strong, spicy, salty - you smell like you taste, I like that."

Then Keller took one of his balls into his mouth, and suddenly Keller wasn't the only one moaning. Alvarez clenched his hands behind his back, reminding himself not to touch, as the pleasure soared in him. Keller spent time on both his balls, sucking them in, running his tongue all around, pulling lightly, then releasing. Alvarez shivered as cool air hit his wet balls but he was easily distracted by Keller's teeth, nibbling along the underside of his cock, creating the most incredible sensations.

He caught his loud moan before it completely left his throat, strangling it, as Keller looked up at him with a warning in his eyes. But he found it hard to concentrate on anything but the lips now surrounding the crown of his cock. His pelvis bucked automatically, but Keller's hands on his hips stopped him from moving far. He was afraid he'd get into trouble for moving, but Keller just laughed and murmured against the head of his cock, words he couldn't understand but that vibrated the wildest sensations down the length of him to pool in his balls. God, that felt good!

Then Keller started sucking on the crown and he moved one hand to Alvarez' cock, twisting tightly around the part just below his lips, and Alvarez thought the top of his head was going to explode. He bit his lip to stop his cries and his shoulders fell back onto the shelves behind him, his hands searching for a grip on the metal, in an effort to not grab Keller's head. Keller obviously recognized the signals that indicated Alvarez was close to coming, because he quickly pulled off and wrapped his fingers around the base of Alvarez' hard cock.

"Oh, no you don't! I've got plans for this!" Alvarez just blinked at him, not quite understanding what he meant, gasping and hanging on to the shelves as he realized he was not going to be allowed to come yet. Trying to get his breath back, he closed his eyes and concentrated as he slowly came back from the brink. Finally satisfied he wasn't going to come, Keller let go of his hard-on.

Keller stood up, and started taking care of his own pants - buttons, zipper, sliding them down to his feet, stepping out of them, showing his hard cock, gripping it in his hand, and tugging on it. "You gonna be alright there, Alvarez?" he asked with a smirk on his face. You could tell Keller was proud of his talents, aware of how easy it was to reduce a grown man to a puddle on the ground, which was exactly how Alvarez felt about now.

Alvarez nodded, and dropped to his knees, eager to take Keller's cock in his mouth, but Keller jerked back. "Ah ah, ah!" He turned around, leaning his arms on a shelf, presenting his ass to Alvarez. "This is where that sexy mouth of your is going. I want to feel your tongue on my ass, Alvarez. I want your tongue inside me. I want you to fuck my ass with your tongue."

Alvarez didn't hesitate. He'd never done this before, but he knew how good it felt, and he was anxious to show Keller he could do it, could show him as much pleasure as he got. He parted Keller's cheeks and started licking - first in broad strokes up and down the length of his crack, then concentrating on his asshole, running his tongue up and down and across it, adding more pressure with every pass. He heard Keller's murmur of approval, "That's good, Alvarez. Yeah, good - keep going."

Then, he put his thumbs on either side of Keller's hole and pulled it open just a bit. He stuck the tip of his tongue in, wondering what it would taste like - so far it has just tasted like the rest of his skin, a little saltier maybe. He couldn't get his tongue in very far, so he pulled with his thumbs again, and stiffened his tongue, shoving it in as far as it would go. Keller thrust back at his face, moaning, and Alvarez laughed into him, ramming his stiff tongue in and out of Keller's ass, fucking him the way he'd said he wanted it and so turned on that he could make Keller feel this way.

When Keller twisted and pulled away from him, Alvarez could only blink up at him - he thought he'd been doing a damn good job for it being his first time. Keller bent down to find something in his pants pocket and handed it to Alvarez, "Put this on your fingers." He looked down at his hand to see the tube of lube and realized Keller wanted him to finger fuck him. Okay, well he could do that, Keller had shown him how more than once, hadn't he? And his teachers had all said he was a fast learner. He spread the gel on his index and middle fingers and held the index finger up to Keller's asshole. Keller pushed back against the finger as Alvarez pushed in, and it slid in easily, all the way to the knuckle.

He watched, fascinated, as he pushed his finger in and out of Keller's ass. He could hear Keller's low moans, so he figured he was doing it right. He pulled all the way out the next time, and when he pushed back in, he added his middle finger. Keller really liked that, his moans got louder, and he spoke, "Oh, yeah, Alvarez...that's it. Now curl your fingers a little bit and push back in." Alvarez did as he was told, and as he pushed in he felt a small bump. He grazed it with his fingertips and Keller cried out, "Yeah! That's it!" Keller reached down with one hand and started stroking his own cock.

"You feel that, Alvarez? That little bump?" Alvarez rubbed up against it again, a little firmer this time, and was rewarded with a loud moan. He could tell that Keller was trying to muffle his voice with his arm, but he was pleased that he could bring Keller to this point, to make him moan uncontrollably like this. His own dick swelled again, just from thinking about it. He concentrated on that spot - making sure he hit it with every push of his fingers into Keller.

When Keller spoke again, his voice was rough and low, and it hit him in the gut, and spread down to his own dick, making it ache. He really wanted to touch himself, but he knew if he did, Keller would be pissed. So instead he concentrated on what Keller was saying. "Now three fingers, Alvarez. Put three fingers in now." Alvarez had to pull out of Keller to add more gel to his fingers, then hesitated - staring at Keller's asshole - it seemed awfully small for three fingers. "Just do it, Alvarez, come on."

So he did; he put all three fingers against Keller's hole and pushed in, and Keller moaned again. His voice was strained, but encouraging, "That's it, like that. Push them in all the way. Yeah, that's good." Alvarez was having more trouble hitting his sweet spot with three fingers, the angle seemed different, but that didn't seem to be fazing Keller, who was pushing back against his hand rhythmically as he pushed in.

Keller was stroking himself faster now, his hips moving rapidly, controlling the speed of Alvarez' thrusts with the movement of his hips. His breathing was fast and erratic, and Alvarez could tell he was close to coming, so he concentrated on Keller's sweet spot, rubbing hard until Keller exploded, his muffled shout still loud enough to echo in the room. When Keller froze, he stopped stroking, feeling Keller's muscles clamp down on his fingers and feeling so turned on he thought he might come just from that.

As Keller released his fingers and they slid out, Keller turned around and presented his cock to Alvarez: "Clean me." Alvarez opened his mouth eagerly and licked the come from the tip of his cock, before sucking the whole thing into his mouth, working it gently, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then Keller pulled him off, "That's enough, now stand up." It was awkward, as he was worried about getting lube all over everything - wondering what to do with the gel all over his hands.

Keller unwrapped a condom, rolled it down over Alvarez' hard dick, then took Alvarez' wet fingers and spread the gel over the condom. Taking the tube from Alvarez' other hand, Keller poured a generous portion into his palm, which he then slapped quickly onto Alvarez' dick. Keller grinned when Alvarez jumped at the chill but as he spread the gel over Alvarez' dick, he explained. "Don't want you coming too soon, Alvarez...thought this might take the edge off." Then he leaned over and kissed Alvarez. He really liked Keller's kisses. Deep and hard and aggressive - they pushed against his tongue and searched his mouth, then sucked on his lips and tongue with equal passion.

When the kiss ended, Keller pulled back, looking into Alvarez' eyes. "I know you were there yesterday, when me and Beecher were in the computer room. I saw you watching us." Alvarez nodded. "I don't know what that means for me and Beecher, but I think it's best that this be the last time we do this, no matter what happens with you. So today, we're gonna do things a little different. Today, you're gonna fuck me." Keller laughed. Alvarez knew it must have shown on his face how surprised he was.

Keller stripped his shirt off, tossing it on the floor, then stared at Alvarez for a moment before walking behind him. There was a rustle of clothing and then he felt Keller's hand as he ran it down Alvarez' back, curving around his ass. "Yeah, that's nice, Alvarez." He ran one finger between his cheeks. "Real nice." As Keller circled around to Alvarez' front again, he ordered: "Remember, I can touch you," he reached up and pinched one nipple, making Alvarez jump and moan, "but you can't touch me." He leaned over and sucked that same nipple into his mouth, running his tongue across it before grazing it with his teeth as he pulled away.

Alvarez's dick was on fire. He wanted to touch Keller so badly, but he knew better than to even try. He didn't want to take the chance that Keller would punish him now, by taking away his offer. And he really wanted to fuck Keller. He was so totally surprised by this. He'd thought about it, sure, more than once, but he'd never thought he'd ever really get the chance.

"Give me your hands." He realized Keller had Alvarez' own belt in his hands, and he froze for a second - that same fear thrilling through his belly and groin. He glanced up at Keller, who stared at him impassively, waiting for his response. I can do this, he thought to himself, I know I can. It's my decision - he's giving me the choice. He's asking me to trust him, and right now, here in this room, I do. He took a deep breath and held his hands out in front of him, trembling lightly. He flushed, ashamed of his reaction, but Keller just wrapped the belt around his wrists, securely, then ran his hands down Alvarez' arms, to circle his wrists as he spoke quietly to him.

"Good boy. You just do what you're told, now, and everything will be fine. Lie down on the floor." It was awkward, without the use of his arms, but he got there, as Keller watched. The chill of the tile floor sent shivers up his spine. Keller stepped one foot over, then slowly knelt down, straddling Alvarez' waist, his dick and balls warm against Alvarez' abdomen. He could feel Keller's ass cheeks rubbing up against his dick and it felt so good he had to close his eyes, trying not to blow his wad before he even got inside Keller.

Keller took Alvarez' bound hands and pulled them up over his head, holding them there while he pressed up against Alvarez, kissing him deeply, his tongue fucking Alvarez' mouth rhythmically. When Keller sat back up, Alvarez left his hands above his head, and Keller nodded approvingly as he adjusted himself, grabbing Alvarez' cock and slowly lowering himself onto it.

He was so surprised by how hot and tight Keller was, and he froze for a second - afraid he was going to blow right then - it felt so good. Then Keller moaned. "Ah, yeah, that's good, Alvarez...That feels real good." Alvarez tried not to thrust up into Keller, knowing he'd just get angry, but it was so hard not to move that he was shaking with the effort. Keller moved slowly above him, adjusting his position until he moaned loudly, obviously finding his prostate and concentrating on that. Keller began talking softly, just loud enough for Alvarez to hear him over his own heavy breathing as he raised and lowered himself over Alvarez, his cock beginning to revive with the constant pressure on his prostate.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it. Mmm...that feels so good, Alvarez. Right over the sweet spot, that's it, right there. Are you going to remember me, Alvarez? When you're tucked away in Solitary? Are you gong to fuck your fist and think about fucking me? About me fucking you? Me shoving my fingers and my tongue up your ass and making you come? Are you going to remember me?"

Keller was stroking his cock, hard again, and Alvarez reached down, not thinking, just wanting the feel of the slick heat of Keller's cock in his hand. But as he started to move, he felt the belt around his wrists, reminding him where he was, who he was and he dropped his hands back over his head. He pulled briefly on the belt, testing it, not trying to free himself, but reminding himself that this was what he wanted. He hadn't realized he could get any harder, but he felt his cock swell inside Keller, and he moaned loudly, unable or unwilling to stop - he couldn't tell which.

Keller reached over and grabbed the briefs that were sitting inside Keller's pants where he'd stepped out of them. He shoved them in Alvarez' open mouth as he groaned again, muffling his cries. Alvarez' eyes flew open at that point - he hadn't realized he'd closed them - and Keller grinned that wicked grin at him. "You'll never know how hot you look like this, Alvarez, tied up like that with my underwear as a gag. I'm gonna come all over you, Alvarez. God, you're so fuckin' sexy!"

Keller slapped his hip with one hand, "Now move." It took him a second to realize what Keller wanted, then he began thrusting up into Keller, grunting into the gag, pushing his hips up roughly, with all his strength. His eyes were drawn down to Keller's hand, wrapped around his cock, pumping furiously. The head was red and there was a drop of precome on the tip, which Keller rubbed his thumb over, smearing the fluid around the head. Alvarez realized he really wanted to make this good for Keller, to give him something he'd remember for a long time. Wanting to know that Keller would remember him the way he knew he'd remember Keller.

Keller was moving faster now, harder, dropping down onto Alvarez who was pounding into Keller, mindless, lost in the sensation and the words until they all blurred together as his balls drew up underneath him and he came, deep inside Keller. Crying out loudly into the gag in his mouth as his hips jerked and his body spasmed.

Keller spoke a rough command:. "Look at me." Alvarez looked up blinking, trying to focus on Keller's face and watched as he pulled off Alvarez, kneeling up to come, splattering all over Alvarez' face and chest. He held his pose above Alvarez for a moment, and Alvarez knew this was the way he'd remember Keller. His eyes closed, his head thrown back, his orgasm plain upon his face, with Alvarez lying beneath him, there to provide Keller pleasure. Suddenly he was having trouble breathing, but he didn't think it had anything to do with the gag.

Keller pulled the gag out anyway, watching solemnly as Alvarez gasped, and when his breathing had calmed Keller offered his hand to Alvarez. Alvarez obediently licked the come off his fingers and thumb, drawing them into his mouth and sucking them until they were clean. Keller leaned up and untied the belt, leaving it where it fell, ran his cleaned hand through Alvarez' hair and murmured "Good boy," one last time. He stood up above Alvarez, pulling on his pants and shirt, and turned away. "Clean yourself up and get out of here."

That night, Alvarez stared into the darkness outside his pod. The rumor had just been a rumor - el Cid was still in the hole. And Beecher was in the Infirmary along with Schillinger and some Muslim he didn't know. Things can change fast in Oz and you never knew which way they'd go. Keller was in the hole and Alvarez was still in his pod. He knew that Keller would be thinking about Beecher - he'd been stabbed by Schillinger - Keller may not even know if he was still alive.

But he hoped that at some point, he'd spare some time to think of Alvarez: sucking Keller's cock, licking his ass, with his eyes closed and Keller's come all over his face, sucking the come off Keller's fingers. He liked to think he would, anyway. He turned away from the dark quad and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is complete.
> 
> There is a novella-length follow-up story called [Scar Tissue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/92800/chapters/126483).


End file.
